


Colors

by RiaRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRose/pseuds/RiaRose
Summary: -The weather outside may be grey, but inside their bedroom, Steve and Tony are full of color.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 128





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainKestrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainKestrel/gifts).



> With how everything is going right now, a friend of mine in the medical field has been feeling a little stressed. So, I wrote schmoop as a gift to help lift spirits! Hope you all enjoy and it puts a smile on your faces as well. 💙
> 
> Edited on August 28th, 2020.

It was one of those grey days where the mist hung in the air like a sheer curtain. Dark and gloomy, cold and damp; like how you feel at the peak of fever, all chilled and uncomfortable.

Steve had started a fire, busying himself over the hearth to pull some warmth into the bedroom. As he closed the grate, Tony stirred, quietly shifting on the bed, and tugging the blankets up to his ears. He was cocooned on his side, his head pillowed on his left arm. The red glow of the flames peaked through the dark bedroom and played with his skin tone. Olive and ember. Fire and earth.

"Hey," kneeling on the bed over Tony, Steve leaned down to kiss him, "didn't mean to wake you."

"S'okay," Tony mumbled, curling into Steve as he slipped under the covers, and shivered lightly. "It's cold," he grumbled, and pressed his forehead into Steve's warm, pink chest.

Smiling softly into Tony's hair, Steve slipped his arms around him, "I know, I started the fire, and if you start singing that song, I'm getting out of this bed and taking the blankets with me."

"You're cruel." 

Snickering softly, Steve pushed Tony onto his back and slid on top of him, nestling between his legs and hooking his arms under Tony's. "Do you accept apologies in blanket form?"

Tony hummed in approval, "I'll take it." He tilted his head up, stealing a kiss and smiling coyly, "Or, you can put your dick inside me and say you're sorry that way."

That had Steve laughing, raining kisses all over Tony's face, "You're incorrigible."

"You know it, honey."

"I should just leave you to freeze," but Steve was already gliding his hands down Tony's flanks to his hips, trailing from there to his thighs and knees, and lifting his legs to wrap around Steve's waist. They were still naked from their lovemaking the night before, a feisty and charged festival of endurance and want, sparked by another close call, another mission barely won. 

With it out of their system, all that was left was a lazy Thursday morning, no appointments, no meetings, nowhere to be except to hide from the dreary weather. Steve took his time lining up and pushing in, relishing the feeling of Tony's velvety inner walls. Nothing felt more like home than being inside Tony.

And nothing sounded better than the soft gasps and moans Tony made as he buried himself to his hilt and gave an experimental roll of his hips.

"Steve…" Tony's voice was quiet as a prayer and his brown eyes fluttered closed, his lashes like a whisper on his cheeks. 

He was so beautiful. It took Steve’s breath away whenever he thought about it, whenever he contemplated his luck to have this amazing, gorgeous, and brilliant man to call his own. 

Tony felt the same way, his insecurity digging at the back of his mind that someone like him should ever have expected to be loved by someone like Steve. It had taken ten months of courtship and over a year of dating to quiet that voice. He was still constantly in awe of the man he had careened into completion with. He accepted a love without limitations, without obligation. Steve loved him -- despite his flaws or maybe because of them. It didn't matter.

What mattered was that for the first time in his life, Tony was adored without a clause in the contract. He was loved just for being who he was. 

And Steve ended up getting that first dance after all. On a balcony in a Venice hotel, while the soft yellow lights of the city cascaded around their bodies. Swaying to music only they heard in the muted blue of an Italian evening, they had let everything go but each other.

Tony tightened around him, urging him to move. "I love you," he breathed into Tony's ear, drawing his body back just a little and rocking forward, the blanket shifting on the back of his body. "I love you so much."

Mouth opened slightly with the pleasure, Tony moaned, "l love you too, oh," he let out a puff of air, "oh, that feels so good…"

Steve brought his knees up to cradle around Tony's bottom, tugging the smaller man up on them without ceasing his movements. Around his cock, Tony's rim stretched, Steve widening it as he thrust in and out, the angles sometimes elongating the muscle. It was mesmerizing the way he fit into Tony's body, the slick of leftover lube and precome gathering around the edges, a milky white that left streaks on Steve's cock whenever he pulled out. His hole, rose tinted and greedy, taking him back in eagerly.

His back arched off the bed, and his legs started to shake; Tony was close to undone. The slow build of pressure swirling through his abdomen and curving up his almost purple leaking erection, bright yellow and white sparks shooting through his body with every pass over his prostate. "Steve," he moaned, like the name was all he had the ability to say, ushering in every emotion, every want and desire into that one little syllable. "Steve…" 

The sweet momentum was driving them closer and closer, but not enough to send them over the edge. Steve pulled Tony up to sit on his lap, kissing him deeply as the position drove his cock deeper into Tony, swallowing the genius' gasp as he stilled him from moving by grabbing his hips.

"So perfect like this," Steve muttered, his only warning before he began a quick and thorough staccato rhythm that sent Tony's body rippling in the aftershocks. 

"Oh, God!" Tony yelled out, unable to do anything but hold on, his nails digging into the skin on Steve's back and leaving little pink half-moons along his cream colored skin.

The movements caused the blankets to fall away from Steve's body, but it didn't register at all. Heat built around them, partly from the fire and partly from the passion. They worshipped one another. Praying at the alters of each other's body, a hymn of sex and adoration and unyielding love. Heaven mixed with the fires of hell, baptised in come and sweat. Anointed with love and desire.

"So good, baby. You feel so good on me," Steve kept up the stream of praise, letting it rain down upon Tony like the silver condensation rolled on the windows. "So beautiful, so perfect."

Tony's head dropped as he neared his climax, the height coiling low, ready to strike. "Steve, oh fuck, Steve!" And he was coming. Completely untouched. His body seizing in the intensity and his nails scratching up Steve's shoulder blades. His thighs clenched as the streams of come spurt out like white ribbons being untied from a present. 

Steve gasped, feeling the tightening around his cock. His hands jumped from hips to waist, thumb and fingers splayed across the svelte expanse. He could feel Tony quivering under his fingertips, shaking from the post-orgasmic high and the continued pleasure as Steve kept thrusting, still catching his prostate on every pass. 

It was too much. 

Too much to see Tony panting and gasping, chest heaving as he clung to Steve, riding out wave after wave of incredible delectation, as if the rapture had claimed him, lifting his soul high up above them as his body trembled against Steve's. Too much to feel him and his love swaying around him, enveloping Steve's entire body and soul. Too much and never enough. Steve could drink Tony like a fine red wine and never be drunk.

It was Tony looking up at him, sheer unabashed love and adoration in his eyes that finally sent Steve tumbling over, his cock pulsing ropes of come inside Tony, filling and coating him, painting him. Making the movements quicker and more uncontrolled. Steve's body jerked, sending a few beads of sweat flinging off his face and landing on Tony's collar bone, mingling with his own and causing Tony to jolt at the cold sensation. 

They slowed, catching their breaths. Tony gripped Steve's solid arms, anchoring himself against the wall of his soldier: his protector, his absolute soulmate. He let his hands slide up to cup Steve's face, taking a moment to drink in his beauty: his eyes, his jawline, his nose…everything. Tony felt the love he had for this man explode in between them, and he surged forward to take his mouth, kissing deeply and breathlessly, conveying without words just how utterly in love he was with him. 

Without breaking the kiss, Steve rolled them backward, laying Tony down and slowly pulling out of the pliant and wet hole, draping himself along Tony's body. 

Tony sighed contentedly, "You're amazing-" he laughed, a clear sound that crinkled the corners of his eyes, "-and I'm not cold anymore."

"So, I'm forgiven then?" Steve murmured, nuzzling his cheek, his blue eyes softly falling closed as he inhaled Tony's scent.

"I don't know," Tony smirked, flipping them so he straddled Steve's hips, "I think I need another apology."

"Is that so?" Steve's hands instinctively went to the sides of Tony's thighs, his fingers curving around his bottom. 

"Mm," leaning down to kiss him again, Tony grinned, "better get to it, Captain."

They tumbled into the afternoon, the outside world still grey, while the bedroom was awash with brilliant color. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love gushy, schmoopy wuv? 💙


End file.
